The Silent Force
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Takes place after season 2's 'Touched'. It was also written before I realized the right format was NOT this.  Side note: I was listening to 'Within Temptation's CD 'The Silent Force' .. Read and Review please...
1. Memories

The moonlight covered the ground with a soft glow as the dying fire crackled softly. The wind blew through the trees making the sound of a soft rain. The sway of the branches caused a small calm feeling to wash over her. The tears slowly rolling down her cheeks felt cool as the wind brushed by her face. She found it difficult to sleep when the woman who killed her sister slept a few feet away and the man she loved had been confessed by another woman. "Kahlan?" his voice softly broke the dead silence. She didn't respond. "I know you're awake, I can hear you crying." Once again, she said nothing.

Richard rolled onto his side, facing her. She didn't move, no open her eyes. "Kahlan, please. You haven't spoken much in days." She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. "I know you're upset, and I wish I could do something." "I'm the last Confessor. My sister is dead. There is nothing you can do." Kahlan turned her head back to the sky. "I know it must be hard to lose your sister." Kahlan closed her eyes and sighed "I am alone." Her words were not for him to hear, but he did. He reached over, turned her towards him and pulled her into his arms. "You're not alone. We're here. I'm here." He held her for a few moments before looking down at her. For the first time in days, she appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Her eyes opened slowly as she ran her hand across his chest before he reached for her hand. Quickly she pulled her hand back and sat upward, facing the fire. Cara, wide awake, sat looking over at them. Moving away from Richard, Kahlan picked up her daggers and placed them in her boots. "Kahlan, I'm sorry." Cara's voice was soft enough for Kahlan to hear and not wake the others. Kahlan looked over at her and gave a small nod. "Kahlan, really." Kahlan stood slowly, trying not to wake Richard and walked past Cara. "I just need …time." She turned towards the trees and walked away. "I'll get us some food." And she was gone.

The sun had started to rise when Richard and Zedd woke to find Cara tending to the fire. "What?" she asked at their faces. "Where's Kahlan?" Richard asked looking around. "She went that way a few hours ago." She nodded in the direction Kahlan had left. Zedd stood "Hours?" Cara sat beside the fire "Yes, she said she was getting food." Richard looked down where they had slept "Her pack is still here." He called over to Zedd. "Wait, you think she'd just leave?" Cara said half smiling. "I'm going after her." Richard said picking up his sword. "Tell her to hurry, I'm starved." Zedd said quickly.

Richard followed Kahlan's tracks for over half an hour before she was in his sight. She sat before a lakeside tree. She appeared to have been sitting there a while. The bottom of her boots had begun to sink into the mud as she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. The sound of sticks breaking beneath Richards boots caused Kahlan to jump. She pulled a dagger from her boots and stood quickly. "It's just me." Without a word, she returned the dagger and sat back down. "I thought it was…" she didn't finish her thought. She didn't have to. "You thought it was Cara. Kahlan, you were ready to attack." Kahlan turned her head towards him "Maybe she'd come to finish what she started and kill me. Finish off the line of Confessors for good." She didn't blink as she spoke, she wanted him to see her anger. "Cara wouldn't hurt you." Kahlan stood, "Why not? Because it would displease you. The lord Rahl, master and commander of D'Hara. The man she serves!" her words started to crack as she forced out the last few words. The tears that had formed in her eyes, held hostage as she refused to let them fall. Entrapped in their blue prison. "Kahlan, you're the one who asked her to continue with us."

Taking a step forward, closer to Richard, she took a deep breath "I am the last of my kind Richard, and no matter how I felt. How I feel now, you need her. I won't be with you much longer. You need her." He looked at her, his eyes looking for anything in her blank expression. He'd seen this face before. She was hiding something. "I need her, yes, but you're the one I want with me." She stepped closer "But you no longer need me. I have to preserve my kind." Swiftly, she walked past him and over to a small bush and picked up several rabbits. "We should head back. Zedd'll be hungry." "This isn't just about your sister is it?" Kahlan stopped mid step. "It has nothing to do with me not needing you." Kahlan didn't move. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You were confessed, Richard. How could you even want me here after that?" she opened her eyes as he remained silent. "I'm going to Aydindril and I will continue my line." He walked quickly behind her, turning her to face him. "You can't just leave." He held her firmly on her forearms. "I can. I must." Richard shook his head at her answer. "I can't lose you." His hand ran up her arm, over her shoulder and came to a rest on her cheek. "You're not losing me. I'll always be…" she took a deep breath and took a single step backwards. "When she confessed you, all I kept thinking was how I'd lost you. Then I realized all the times I had wanted to take you." She studied his face , his eyes held nothing from her. "If I don't leave, I'm afraid I'll lose you and it would be my fault." Richard said nothing as stared right back into her eyes. "Say something, please." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him, making it impossible for her to push away.

After a moment she gave a small laugh and he pulled back "I just told you, I was afraid of hurting you and you hug me?" Richard smiled warmly "You'd never hurt me." Kahlan backed up once again "I have to leave" "Kahlan, I need you." He stepped closer to her "You don't need me, Richard." She turned and started to leave. "You want to tell yourself that so you can quit, you can. But you're wrong." He waited for her to stop, but she didn't. "I don't know if I want to do this alone. I don't even know if I can. And if I quit now, the Keeper wins." She turned back to him "Richard, you will stop the Keeper. Even if I left. You would not let innocent people die." Richard's shoulders sank as he realized the truth of her words. "It's not the people I do it for. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it." She looked down to the ground "I know you did. It's not enough." Turning her back, she started to leave once more. "Please. Don't send me on alone." She stopped and without looking back "I'll stay until you find the stone." And she left him standing there, this time; he didn't try to stop her.

As she came upon their camp she heard a voice she hadn't heard in months. Picking up her pace she pushed through the last bush and appeared before them. "Good, you're back. Tell them, they can trust me. And she can put that down." He waved his hand at Cara who had her agiel pointed at him. Kahlan stared at the tall dark haired man for a moment before she dropped the rabbits and made her way over, hugging him. Cara still held out her agiel when Kahlan pulled back "It's okay. This is Jacob. He's an old friend. He's also a wizard." Kahlan turned around to face Zedd and Cara "This is Cara, and Wizard of the First Order, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander." Cara lowered her agiel and walked to stand beside Zedd. Kahlan turned back to Jacob "What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. They both sat as Zedd walked over to the food she had returned with and started to prepare it. "I was looking for you. I heard what happened. Are you truly the last?" Kahlan only nodded. "Ah, my boy, come help me with these." Kahlan turned to see Richard coming through the bushes. He held her eyes for a moment, before he walked over to help Zedd and Cara. "When did he arrive?" "Not long before she returned. Why?" Cara watched him as he glanced over to the two of them without answering. "Are you going to return to Aydindril?" Kahlan looked over at Richard and then back again "I will once we are done." Zedd quickly looked over to Richard who nodded at his grandfather knowing the question.

"Then you will take a mate then?" Jacob asked "I will." Kahlan answered softly. "Then, I request to be taken." All eyes flew upon him "What?" Kahlan asked half breathed. "You need a mate. I know how hard it will be for you, after what happened, and you can not confess me." Kahlan searched his eyes. "How can that be?" she asked cautiously. "The wizard Giller. I was summoned to work beside him to capture the power of a Confessor. I have taken his elixir." Kahlan jumped to her feet "You helped Giller?" He looked up at her, seeming surprised that she was upset. "You of all people should know what it's like to do something you don't want to do." Kahlan watched him, as he crossed his arms. "I was sent to find Confessors. They trusted me, so it made it easy. That was the plan." Kahlan shook her head "When we were held by Giller, where were you?" She backed away further. "I knew nothing of it. I had been sent to secure more prisoners." He looked up at the others, who stared at him "I had no choice." Again, Kahlan shook her head "You are lying." Richard looked at her, she would try to back away more, but she was already too close to the fire. "Why did you come searching for Kahlan now?" Richard asked moving to Kahlans side. Jacob didn't take his eyes off Kahlan "She's the only person I have left." He stood "I only wish to help." "Who?" Kahlan asked sternly. "You… You must bare a child. I would be an excellent father." He looked around at them all "So can I stay?" "No." Kahlan answered quickly and coldly. Everyone looked at her "Why not?" She didn't take her eyes off of him "Because I no longer trust you." He stepped towards her, Kahlan, it's me. You've known me most of your life." "You're hiding something." He stepped closer, almost flush against her. "As are you… from everyone else here. I know things that I am sure you have not told them." His eyes went to Richard "None of them." He looked back to Kahlan. "Choose me as your mate and I will speak of this no further." Kahlan lifted her head "That's what you're after." She shook her head in disbelief "You always wanted a powerful child. Ours would be half Confessor and half wizard." He smiled "Unstoppable."

"You need to leave." Kahlan said as she turned her back to him. "Did Kahlan ever tell you what her father did to her? Why she has never taken a mate? She didn't did she?" Kahlan froze. Richard and Cara watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jacob stop." Richard's eyes moved back to Jacob as he smiled widely at her request "Her father would sell her to the highest paying man. She couldn't confess them all. Tell them! Tell them how many men have touched you, had their way with you, or how you would cry yourself to sleep every night. It's a great story, I'm sure they'd love to hear! Go on, tell them how you'd pretend everything was fine!" Kahlan moved quickly, no one saw her move. Her fist slammed against his chin sending him flying to the ground. "I had to! If I didn't he would have made Dennee do it! I would not let her endure that!" Jacob held a hand over his jaw as he laughed "But you let her die!" Richard, Cara and Zedd watched as Kahlan fell to the ground gasping for air. "What's wrong, Mother Confessor? Are the memories too much to bare?" Cara walked over to him and kicked his face as Kahlan covered her mouth, trying to withhold her screams. "That's why she never chose a mate. Couldn't stand to have another man touch her… But she has no choice now." He said through laughs. Cara pulled her agile and slammed it against his chest and held it until he stopped screaming and passed out. Richard managed to pull Kahlan into his arms, her back resting against his chest. She held her hands to her face, trying to compose herself, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

After a few minutes she lowered her hands and took a deep breath, which came along with her "Confessors Face" pulling away from Richard enough to stand, she slowly stood, never removing her eyes from Jacob. It appeared as though she thought he would attack her at any moment. "When did you realize he was up to something?" Cara asked softly "When he asked if I was going to take a mate." Her voice was quiet, fragile. "How?" Richard asked looking down at Jacob and back to Kahlan. "When we were young, he would always talk about wanting a powerful child. He often suggested mating with a Confessor." Kahlan turned and walked around the fire to where Zedd had been preparing the food. "After one of the other wizards sent for him he never spoke of it again." Kneeling to the ground she pushed a blanket into her pack and looked up at Richard. "I'm sorry…" He walked quickly before her "You're not leaving. You can't." He looked at her face, her eyes were red and splotchy but that didn't hide the emotion pouring out of them. "It was true, wasn't it? What he said." Kahlan's eyes closed the moment the question ended. She opened her mouth, but no words came. All she could do was nod. Richard's heart fell to the pit of his stomach as he saw the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked to the ground. "My father would have done anything for money. It didn't matter who he hurt." She tried to push past him, but she only got as far as one step before he held her against him. She didn't return the hug, but starred at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His words whispered into her ear as a hand ran through her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at him. She started to speak when a cough came from the ground. She turned to look quickly, his eyes were starting to open slowly. "I could poke him again." Cara said looking down at him. "I have a better idea." Richard said walking over to Cara, and whispered something making her smile. Turning, Cara gave Jacob one swift kick before Richard bent down and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Richard!" Kahlan called as he and Cara started off through the trees. He turned back to her. "We'll be right back." He gave her a reassuring smile "We're not going to kill him." Kahlan didn't look convinced. He couldn't tell if she wished he would or was against the idea. "Trust me." She nodded and he walked into the trees.


	2. Pale

Time passed slowly as Kahlan and Zedd waited for Richard and Cara to return. Kahlan started to pace after only a few minutes. "You should sit, rest. We'll be leaving when they return." she stopped pacing and turned to him "Thank you." Zedd looked slightly confused "For what, child?" Kahlan looked to the trees "For not asking about my father." "It's none of my business. You should probably talk to Richard though." She looked at him once again "I don't know if I can. Not about that." She took in a deep breath "I know Richard, and I don't want him to imagine me like that." Zedd walked over to her "He's going to imagine the events if you tell him or not. It may be easier for the both of you if he knew the truth." He smiled warmly down at her, trying to give her a bit of assurance. "You're right." Zedd gave a small laugh "I am a wizard of the first order. Of course I am." sounds of foot steps cause Kahlan to jump slightly as she quickly turned towards them. "It's just us." Richard said as he and Cara appeared from the trees and made their way over. "Where's Jacob?" Kahlan asked looking behind them. "He wont be joining us after all." Cara said cooly. "You killed him?" Kahlan asked half terrified "No." Richard said coming to stand before her. He took her hands as he spoke "He's fine." Cara stepped towards them "More or less." she said with a smile.

"Richard?" he sighed "We didn't kill him and we didn't just let him go. How could we?" he pulled her into his arms "He wont bother you again." "Of course we can't be sure. He is still alive and unpredictable." Richard shot Cara a glare to shut her up and Kahlan pushed herself out of his embrace. "No he's not. He will be back. It's who he is." "Not after what we did." Cara almost sounded reassuring. "Kahlan, it'll be okay." his warm smile bringing a moment of comfort. "We should get moving. I want to put some distance between us." Zedd said picking up his pack. "I agree." Kahlan picked up her pack as well and walked to Zedd. "Which way Seeker?" Zedd asked holding out Richard's pack and some food. Pulling out the compass, Richard looked around a moment "This way." Kahlan was the first to start walking. Zedd followed close behind and Cara and Richard behind.

They walked for hours and Kahlan still studied their surroundings. Searching for any sign they were being followed. She stopped to look behind so many times that Zedd and Cara had passed her. "If he does follow us, it wont be so soon." "It's not just that Richard. When he returns... he wont be alone." Richard stopped "Would you have preferred that we killed him?" Kahlan stopped and turned to him "No. And maybe you're right, he could leave us in peace." he sighed "You seem sure that he wont." "I spent a lot of time with him. One of the few who treated me like a normal woman." she shifted her eyes to look at anything but him "He never gave up. He knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it." She looked back at him to be sure he understood "Anything... Before I was rescued from my father, Jacob helped me realize what was happening to me was my fault. I had a way to stop it, but I couldn't do it. At least not at first." Richard's face grew confused "It was the first time I'd seen someone killed before me. Because of me. The man never saw it coming. The moment he touched me he was dead." Kahlan looked to the ground quickly "Before I realized what happened, he fell to the ground and died. I held the knife in my hands as they shook from the feel of his blood. I didn't know what to do, so I hid the body and the first chance i had I told Jacob." looking back up at Richard, a few tears fell. "He helped me hide the body and promised me he would never tell anyone what I had done. He was the only person I could trust." she took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes "It took me year to stop thinking of what I had done." Richard moved quickly as he saw her body tremble. Pulling her into his arms he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. She seemed so fragile that he was afraid he would shatter her.

She didn't return his embrace. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt as she cried softly. "I'm sorry." His voice flowed through her like a small wave of calmness. She wrapped her arms around him and then pulled away to wipe her face. She turned to look back up at their path to see Zedd and Cara disappearing. "We should catch them." She started to turn away when Richard stopped her "You read people. You know when they are lying to you. How did he-" "Because I chose not to look." she said before he could finnish. "Why?" "The same reason I don't try to read you." She looked to the ground "You loved him." Kahlan looked quickly at him "No! I trusted him." The look on Richard's face made it clear she needed to continue "I never cared for him that way, Richard." She touched his arm "Never." Richard starred at her "He wants you to have his child." She stepped towards him "Not because of he has feelings for me. He wants a powerful child. He always wanted a child that was half wizard and half confessor. I am the last confessor. If any other had survived he would have asked them." Richard nodded slightly and took a few steps passing her.

"We should really catch us with them." Kahlan grabbed his arm "Richard please." he stopped "We never had feelings for each other." "I saw the way he looked at you." she moved to his side "He didn't look at me the way you do." She looked to the ground "The way you used to." Richard looked down at her "What do you mean?" She didn't move her eyes from the small leaf on the ground "You don't look at me the way you used to.' "Kahlan, I could never look at you different. My feelings for you haven't changed. They've just grown stronger and they will continue to grow." She looked up at him "You're doing it now." she looked back to the leaf "It's like it pains you to look at me." He reached to her face and turned her head to look at him "Of course it does! How can I look at you?" her eyes started to water "I look at you an d I want to scream! I want to pull you to me and show you how much I care for you, but I can't!" He brushed her tears with his thumbs "Because I know how hard it would be for you." She could only nod as she pulled herself out of his reach. "I'm sorry Richard." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder so she couldn't back away any father "It's not your fault." She pulled back with force "Yes it is. I should have told you what could happen." Richard shook his head "It would have made no difference." Kahlan looked up at him "We will never know." She started to turn away again but stopped "We were all taught not to fall in love. Not to care for anyone, Richard. That's why I never had feelings for Jacob. Why I tried not to have them for you. "We should get going." he nodded and gave her a small smile "You're right." She turned and started walking "Kahlan." she turned back to him slowly "Don't doubt my feelings for you. If you do, I will have no choice but to show you." she smiled and they both made their way up the path...


	3. See Who I am

They walked farther than usual, trying to put some distance. Kahlan had stopped looking obviously over her shoulder as Cara fell behind to be able to look herself. Zedd, who was leading them all, never looked back as they traveled. Richard couldn't help but watch Kahlan. His mind wondered over the conversation they had previously had. He couldn't get his mind to stop imagining things. "This place seems as good as any." Zedd said as he dropped his pack and turned to face the others. "I'm starved!" "Aren't you always?" Cara said as she too dropped her stuff to the ground. "No. Not always. Most of the time." He turned to Richard, who was still watching Kahlan as she searched the area. "Come on, my boy. Food waiting." Richard reluctantly walked through the trees with Zedd as he continued rambling about being hungry.

"Cara?" Cara turned slowly "What did you and Richard do with him?" Cara looked at the direction Richard and Zedd had left before she spoke "We made it very clear he was not welcome." Kahlan tilted her head and sighed "What did you do?" Cara took a few steps towards her "We didn't kill him." Kahlan took a step to close the distance between them. "That's not what I asked." She looked to the trees and back to Kahlan "When he woke up, I took the opportunity to allow him to suffer." she emphasized on her final word. Kahlan didn't seem to be upset, so she continued. "I used my agiel..." Kahlan smiled "You're not going to tell me the truth are you." Cara didn't move. "He asked you not to..." Cara turned and began to start the fire. "No. He ordered me." Kahlan sighed and finally dropped her pack and sat beside the fire.

"Richard?" Zedd's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You've been standing there, starring into space for quite a while now." Richard looked up at him "I've been thinking." Zedd nodded as he bent to a bush and began picking the berries. "About Kahlan." Richard knelt beside him "I don't know what to do." he grabbed a handful of berries and handed them to Zedd. "Yes you do," He placed a hand oh his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile "She'll come to you... When she's ready." Richard shook his head "Zedd, how can someone do that to someone else? Their own daughter..." He sat and crossed his legs looking up at his grandfather. "People can surprise you." Zedd stuffed two handfuls of berries into his pockets and stood. "You're not going to starve, Zedd." he laughed and helped Richard to his feet. "No. Not now I wont." He turned and started towards camp. "Shouldn't we get some more food?" He stopped and turned to Richard "While you were...thinking... I found that." He pointed down to the body of a deer. "Come on now. If I left it to you, we'd all starve tonight." Richard walked to the deer and bent to pick it up "Zedd. Should I have killed him?" He turned and looked down at Richard as he starred up at him. "You know the answer to that too." "I can't let anything happen to her." "I know."

Cara poked at the fire as she watched Kahlan stare into the flames. "You're upset I didn't tell you." she asked as she threw a stick into the fire. "No." she looked up from the fire. "Yes... but I understand." "Do you?" Kahlan picked up a handful of dirt and let it fall through her fingers. "I don't know." "Hurry up Richard!" Zedd's voice came booming through the trees before he appeared before them. Richard coming into view shortly after. Dropping the animal he looked over at Kahlan who had gone to help Zedd. "You're going to have to tell her what we did with him." He turned to Cara "She asked you?" she nodded "I informed her that you ordered me not to." Richard looked back to Kahlan and then down at the deer. "Just help me with this."

The moon's light covered the ground, making it easy to see. They all slept close to the fire, as the wind brought in a cool breeze. Kahaln watched as Richard slept. Watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Moving slowly she inched closer to him. Lowering herself, she laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, her name escaped his lips. He ran his fingers though her hair, slowly wrapping stands around his fingers. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan of want. "Richard." she whispered into his chest. "Mmm" she started to pull away when he tightened his hold on her. "Stay." he breathed out softly. Kahlan laid her head back on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down "Kahlan?" she looked up at his confused face "Who'd you think it was?" he smiled "I just thought It was a dream." he laid his head back down and closed his eyes "A good dream." she allowed a small smile to cross her lips before she shifted herself up onto her elbow. "Richard." she waited for him to open his eyes. He continued to play with her hair as he wondered how long she would allow him to hold her. "Richard."

He opened his eyes and signed "I'll talk on once condition." she let out a quiet laugh "What?" he pulled her closer "That we don't move." he looked down as she considered his condition "What happened to Jacob?" He waited a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. "We taught him a lesson." "A lesson?" he ran his hand over her shoulder and down to her hand. "Kahlan, does it really matter?" After what he put you through. I couldn't just drop him off in the forrest." She remained quiet as he took in a deep breath. "We questioned him Cara's way. Then, we stripped him of his clothes and left him." Kahlan looked up at him "You took his clothes?" "Of course not. We left them. They will no longer be of use to him torn to shreds." he opened his eyes and was surprised to see her smiling. "But we di" "It's okay. I don't need to know anymore." she laid her head back on his shoulder, but her pulled her closer, so her head rested on his chest. Slowly they drifted off to sleep as she traced her finger over his chest.

Richard woke up with his arms around Kahlan. Her back firmly pressed against his chest. Her arms holdin his in place around her. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he took in the feel of her in his arms. He could remember the many times he'd dreamt of waking this way and none were as wonderful as this moment was. How long he had been laying there, he didn't know or care. For once in the past few weeks, he was happy. Everything seemed to fall into place, preparing the way for this one perfect moment.

Suddenly she jerked away and out of his arms. "Sorry." she said when she turned around and found him starring at her. "I didn't mean to wake you." "You didn't." he smiled as she laid back down and looked up at the skiy. "Bad dream?" she closed her eyes and smiled. "Not. Not entirely." she looked over at him "I didn't wake you?" he moved closer until he was able to pull her back into his arms "No. I've been awake for some time." she looked at his face "You look tired. You should try to get more sleep." she rolled and listed herself onto her elbow and ran her hand over his chest. He closed his eye for a moment. When she stopped he opened his eyes for a brief moment, allowing their eyes to connect. That moment he pulled her on top him and kissed her. With no hesitation, Kahlan held his face to hers, allowing her lips to move with is. "Kahlan, please..." he managed to breathe out as she pushed herself away from his lips. "That shouldn't have happened. It's too dangerous." He moaned as he sat forward "You'd never hurt me." "Not intentionally." Kahlan stood and looked down at him. "You should try to sleep before they wake. I'll go to the lake and clean up. Richard reached for her hand and she pulled back quickly "Richard we can't do this. I'm not strong enough." She drew in a quick breath "I'll be back in a while."

Kahlan remained in the water longer than she intended. He mind refused to stop thinking of being with Richard. How she'd give anything and everything to be with him. As a normal woman. As she made her way out of the water, the sound of slow footsteps caught her attention. "Richard!" she shouted as he came into view. Rushing to her clothes, she lifted her dress and covered herself. "What are you doing?" she asked as he continued to walk towards her. "What I should have done along time ago." he was standing inches from her. "You shouldn't be here." he reached out and ran his hand over her bare shoulder, and down over her chest. He grasped her dress and pulled it from her hand, dropping it to the ground over her boots. "You're beautiful." "Richard, please... This isn't right... We can't do this." he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard and full of intent. "I want you." he moaned against her mouth as she kissed him pack passionately. She ran her hands along his back and up under his shirt over his chest. Quickly, she pushed him away and bent down to retrieve her dress. Holding it over her, she took a few steps back. Richard took a step closer, almost closing their distance. "Tell me you don't want me." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. The knife went through his flesh easily as she pushed "I don't want you." she said as she watched him fall to the ground. He starred up at her in shock as she pulled the knife from his stomach.


	4. It's The Fear

"Kahlan!" Cara called as she ran through the trees holding her agiel. "What did you do?" Kahlan dropped the knife and backed away from Richard. "That's not him!" Kahlan said as Cara knelt to his side "It looks like Richard to me!" Cara pushed on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "You know I would never hurt Richard!" "I saw you!" she stood and and turned to Kahlan, walking towards her with her agiel. "Look at his chest, it's not Richard!" Kahlan said as she pointed to his body. She turned, bent down and lifted his shirt, exposing his chest. "I don't see anything." "Exactly." Cara looked up confused. "The Keeper's Mark. The scars from Denna. They're all gone. That's not Richard." Cara stood quickly and gave his body a hard kick. "Who is it then?" "Jacob." Cara looked up at her and down at the body. "You really want that child don't you?" looking back to Kahlan, she nodded towards her pile of clothes "You should dress before we take him to Richard."

Kahlan had just finished lacing her fress when Richard came through the trees. Cara and Kahlan turned quickly at the sound of his footsteps. "What happened?" he asked once he saw the body laying beside Cara. "He came back." Kahlan said, starring over at the body." "What?" he walked closer and stopped once he saw the face. "That's me." "Jacob." Kahlan said. "How?" Richard looked over at Kahlan, who stood slowly. "It was easy." Jacob moaned out as he tried to sit up. "I watched you two last night. Saw what I had to do. Then I waited for her to be alone. and one thing lead to another..." he smiled widely at Kahlan "She was very passionate." Jacob looked to Richard, who had a smile on his face "That doesn't upset you?" I just told you she was very passionate while we were-" "She thought is was me." he looked down as Jacob's body transformed back to his own. "But it wasn't you. It was me." Cara laughed "Look how well that worked out for you."

Jacob looked at Cara and smiled "I may set you to flames." "You're welcome to try." Richard walked to Kahlan "What do you want to do with him?" she sighed "I don't know." they both looked to Jacob, who had managed to sit up. "Take your time. I'll just sit here and wait while I bleed to death." "Don't tempt us." Cara said smiling. "W e can't just leave him here." Richard said turning back to Kahlan "I know. We could take him to Aydindril." "That's days away!" Cara said stepping around Jacob "It's all we have. He will face the council." "We have a more pressing matter than the attempted conception of a child." Richard turned to her "We can't leave him here, he will follow us." "If he lives." "Cara, it's the only way. Kahlan's right." "Aydindril is in the opposite direction." Richard pulled some rope out of his bag and tossed it to Cara "Then we should hurry. Tie him up."

Cara walked several paces in front of them, pulling Jacob along beside her. "You're quiet." Richard said softly, looking at Kahlan. She kept her eyes on the ground as they walked "I feel like I should apologize, but I don't know what to say." Richard stopped walking "You have no reason to." turning towards him, she finally looked up "I almost lost control. I almost didn't care if I did." "Your power wouldn't hurt him." she stepped closer as she took in a deep breath "I didn't know that. I thought it was you." He smiled "Your power wouldn't hurt me either." She starred at him for a moment trying to find the words to tell him he was wrong. Shrugging she turned around and started walking. "You're wrong." She remained quiet for the rest of the walk back to Zedd. She never looked back to see if Richard was even behind them. She couldn't get herself to understand him. How could he believe that she wouldn't hurt him? All the times she had come close to unleashing her power on him played and replayed in her mind.. Even knowing the consequences, Richard believed that they could be together. It wasn't possible. Nothing was stronger than the touch of Confession. Nothing. And his hope was crushing her.

After Zedd healed Jacobs wound, Car and Kahlan filled him in on the even, while Richard watched Jacob. They sat by a tree a few feet from the fire "She cares for you." Richard said starring out into the day. "Why put her through this?" Jacob gave a small laugh "She cares for you too. And yet, you put her through more pain that I ever could." Richard turned, looking him in the eye "You're right. But I..." he looked over to Kahlan "I love her." Jacob sighed "There's your problem. You can't possibly love her. She's a confessor." Richard smiled "That's what she says." Jacob watched him as he stared at her. Never had he seen any man, who wasn't confessed, stare at a Confessor like Richard was now. A desire. A love that seemed all consuming. A love that filled him completely. "Are you certain she hasn't touched you?" Richards eyes didn't leave Kahlan "She has, just not in the way you think." his smile widened. "She would never need to force me to love her. She's the silent force that pulls me in with every word,smile, everything thing about her. I've been touched by the woman. Not the Confessor."

Jacob remained silent as he watched him. Richard would catch Kahlan's gaze and they would hold it as long as possible. Jacob thought for sure he could hear Richard's heart leap each time. "I've never seen anything like that." he said softly "How can you love somebody who could destroy you?" Turning his head, Richard's smile left his face "Kahlan would never hurt me. She could never hurt me. She can't destroy me because I am already hers" "Her power would consume you. Take away everything from you." The smile returned to Richard's face. "I don't care. My whole being is consumed with my love for her. There is nothing her power can take that I wouldn't give to her. That I haven't given her. Everything is hers." a soft smile crossed his lips "Don't let her push you away." a sigh escaped his mouth "She has no reason to fear me any loner. You have no reason to fear me. I felt her love for you when she kissed me... when she kissed you. It's strong." Richard studied his face carefully "I believe you. But why?" "I've know Kahlan for most of her life. The only think that tore her apart was that she knew no man could ever love her. Truly love her. The only thing she wanted. I wont stand in her one way to be happy. With you." Richard sighed "She'd never allow it. The one thing I know that would tear her apart is destroying me." he looked back to Kahlan, who was talking with Zedd and Cara "You said it yourself our feelings put her through more pain.

He turned back to Jacob. "How can i tell her she wont hurt me?" Jacob looked to Kahlan and back to Richard "There is only one way. If you're wrong it would destroy both of you," Richard turned to face him "What?" "If she destroys you. It destroys her." there was a few moments of silence before Jacob spoke again "Go to her. Show her. Your Mord-Sith can keep an eye on me." he looked up to see Cara walking towards them. Standing Richard took out his knife and cut the ropes that bound Jacob. "What are you doing?"Cara asked starring at him in shock "He's not going to be a problem.' he said as he passed Cara and walked straight to Kahlan. "Walk with me?" Kahlan looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Please." Nodding, she stood slowly and walked beside him.

A few moments of silence passed as they walked. Richard couldn't figure out how to tell her. To tell her that he had found a way for them to be together. Be together in a way that he could fully show her how much he loved her. Show her... Jacob had said. Show her how? Suddenly Richard stopped walking and grabbed Kahlan's arm. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her. His kiss sent shivers through her body. His hands wondered over her back, holding her against him. His kisses went down her neck and over her shoulders, slowly, he pulled the sleeves of her dress down her arm, exposing more of her skin to his lips. By the time he made his way back to her neck, she was breathing so hard, she was practically panting with an uncontrollable desire. "Richard." she gasped out before his lips crushed hers again. Pushing her hand against his chest, she tried to push him away. Her hands pushed while her lips pulled at his. "We can't." she moaned when she pulled back to breath. His arms remained wrapped around her, one hand moving to caress her face, the other pulling her closer.

She looked into his eyes and saw something that she hadn't expected. There was a strong look love. Suddenly, all of her fears escaped her. Pulling him to her, she kissed him, pulling at his shirt until he lifted his arms and allowed her to pull it off. Bringing his lips back to hers, he ran his hands over her chest, looking for the string. Untying as quickly as he could, while she allowed her hands to roam his back. As her dress fell to the ground, he slowly had them follow. Moving them to the ground, gently, but forcefully, he pushed her to the ground and leaned over her. He carefully removed her corset, a small sound escaping her mouth as he ran his hand over her bare stomach. Pulling him down, she rolled them over, releasing his hair from her grasp, she ran her hands over his chest, slowly. Taking in the feel of him. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing.

He pulled her body to his, her hair falling down around her. His hands began to explore and without the fear and the worry of destroying him, she made love to him as she had dreamed thousands of times. Her power flowing through them as though it was a warm breeze. As he lay in her arms, slowly running his hand over her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair. "How did you know?" she asked softly, closing her eyes "I just realized that I had nothing to lose. I would rather give myself to you, than live without you. I had no doubt that I would be taken by your power, because you have already touched me." He leaned up, looking at her, she opened her eyes and pulled his face to hers, kissing him. "We should probably get back to them." Richard said when their lips parted. "I'm sure they will understand." she said rolling over him.

Walking back to the others, Richard held Kahlan close to his side, not wanting to lose contact with her. When they came into view for the others, Cara and Zedd starred at them. Zedd with a smile on his face. "Rejoining the rest of us are we?" He asked, widening his smile "We could always go back." Richard said looking to Kahlan, both looking at each other as though they thought it may be their last chance to be together. "Okay, you two, we have to get going." Zedd said "We have a few more hours of light left." Richard looked to the tree where he and Jacob had been sitting by. "Where's Jacob?" he asked "He left. In the opposite direction you two went." Cara said "I followed him for a while." Richard laughed and picked up Kahlan's and his packs. "Well then, we better be moving." handing her, her pack, Richard leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.


End file.
